The search for Gallagher Girl
by cammiezach
Summary: Zach, Cammie and Townsend were on a mission when something goes wrong. Now Zach is alone and has to find Cammie before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

Covert Operations Report Day 1

Not too long ago my days started with khakis and a polo shirt, Belgian waffles, and orange juice. Today, well today was completely different.

My earpiece crackled with a burst of static and then her voice came loud and clear

"Zach, RUN!"

I acted on instinct rather than obeying her, I ran straight from my seat at the café to the building three blocks over, right where she should have been. I flew up the stairs in the abandoned hotel all the way to the penthouse and kicked the door down. If Bex was here she would've corrected me on my form but there was no time to reminisce, Bex wasn't here and as I discovered, neither was Cammie.

Paris, Cammie once said, was like a dream, people floating around the streets their hearts filled with love, but if you looked through that mist there was severe crime and despair. I guess that was accurate because I am in love, and until that day I was floating, and now all I see is the despair.

"Townsend," I said into my earpiece, "What happened?" There was no response, "Townsend!" Again nothing, "DAD for God's sake please just answer me! What the hell happened to Cammie?"

This mission wouldn't be dangerous they said, just a little communication operation with MI6 Agent 893, I was waiting for the dead drop, Cammie was the one looking at the security cams for anything (that job used to be designated to Liz, but on this mission Cam was the best with computers), and Townsend was supposed to be scanning the area on foot, for anything suspicious. Now neither of them was responding and I was starting to panic.

I shouldn't contact HQ, was all I could think. If Cammie and Townsend were gone, they could be discredited and they would kill me for that. Joe, Rachel, and Liz were on a separate continent, Bex was in Moscow? Or was it Morocco? Either way she had her own mission. But Macey, now Macey could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

"Why the HELL did you let Cammie out of your sight?" Macey's piercing blue eyes were cold as she screamed, "We made a pact in senior year not to let her out of any one of our sights, and now SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AGAIN!"

"Macey don't you think I thought about this already? Don't you think that I blame myself more now than I did back then? Cammie is gone, along with my father and if I bring this to the CIA they will just say she abandoned the agency, she's already on watch because of her, uh, lack of respect for orders when it comes to saving lives or sacrificing them." I sat down in the chair next to her desk. "You were the only person who cares about her that I could reach on this short notice. What are you doing here again?"

"Protecting the American Ambassador to France, but never mind me the ambassador doesn't do much except for sit in his office all day, your girlfriend is missing and we need to fix that."

Number of minutes I waited for Macey to return from the Interpol office: 30

Number of minutes it felt like: 3000

Number of times I wished I brought food: 15

Number of moments that I just wanted to have Cammie in my arms: All of them

"Interpol has nothing on security or traffic cams" Macey looked slightly disappointed, "But I found someone who might be able to help, Kat, this is Agent Zachary Goode, Zach this is Kat Bishop." A small dark haired girl came out of the office; she didn't appear to be anything special but Zach could see the calluses on her palms and the way she spotted all of the cameras in the room. This girl was an expert.

"Nice to meet you Kat. How do you know Macey?" I asked, for anyone to have connections outside of the agencies, expert connections, is rare.

"She and my boyfriend got into a sticky situation a while back, and we worked together to find a way out that didn't include getting the building blown up."Kat replied, "I was in here hopefully to find a friend of mine but it seems that he is on a school vacation to somewhere remote and to reach him in time before the piece is…never mind it doesn't matter." She hastily finished, I get the feeling she doesn't want any authorities to find out why she wanted to speak to her friend.

"Well it's good that you can help, but what can you do? I mean every second Cammie isn't within my eyesight is another minute that she could be being tortured or abused or hung over a cliff by her fingertips. Sorry lost focus." I just can't think straight when it comes to Cam. I owe everything to her.

"Well I don't know what I can do about that at the moment, but I do have a friend who is handy with computers, he could hack into that agent's computer. See what he was looking into and if that could give us any clues as to where Cammie might be." Kat offered

"I already asked Liz, she said that his computer was clean except for one document that had the name Oliver Allen, who according to Liz, is an American criminal who was part of the Russian Mob. He also recently escaped from the Russian Prison where he was being detained." Macey said this and my heart dropped, knowing who is responsible for someone you love's suffering is somehow a whole lot worse than not knowing.

"Oliver Allen, I know that name. Last year I acquired a Rembrandt painting from his house that belonged to a museum in Moscow. My best guess is that's where he's hiding." Kat said

"When you say acquired do you mean…" I started

"If you want to find your girlfriend I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Kat snapped back, "And I'm not just helping you by myself." She opened up her cell phone and dialed a number, it rang twice and then a voice answered, "Hale? Can you meet me in your Moscow manor? I am helping out some friends and I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

Pros and Cons of a Private Jet to Moscow

· Pro: No customs

· Con: More time to worry

· Pro: Awesome refreshments

· Con: Realizing that you are eating peanut M&Ms without Cammie

· Con: Not really knowing what lies ahead

"ZACH WAKE UP ALREADY!" Macy's voice cuts through my sleep, I open my eyes and sit up, a yawn escapes my mouth.

"What time is it?" I ask,

"You drool when you sleep." Is all Kat said. Macey threw a jacket at me; it would've hit me in the face if I hadn't seen it coming, but I did.

"Put on your jacket, Moscow's pretty cold in January." Macey strutted off the plane, followed by Kat.

I admit, staying in a fortified Russian mansion was slightly better than staying in one of the CIA safe houses that rarely have heat. The only thing I could think about as we sat in front of the fire in an extremely luxurious mansion was how much Cammie would've liked it here.

"…so we could hack into the system and loop the video feed… Zach? Have you heard a word I said?" Macey glared.

"What? No. Sorry." It wasn't a sufficient reply, I could tell that from the look on her face but what could I do? The entire building reminded me of the Gallagher Mansion, which reminded me of the exchange that Blackthorne did with the Gallagher academy my sophomore year, which reminded me of my first kiss with Cammie. Everything reminded me of Cammie.

"Hey lover boy! Macey doesn't have to be here, I don't have to be here, and Hale sure as hell doesn't have to let you stay in his house and use his private jet so you might want to pay attention because this is all for you and your girlfriend!" I didn't think that I would ever see Kat get angry, but she was. I could also see that she wasn't just angry about me, there was something else that bothered her. I think her boyfriend, Hale, was late; he probably wasn't usually late.

"Hale will show up." Is all I said.

"Don't talk to me about Hale. " Kat snapped back

"Woah, okay everyone let's get back to the problem at hand, and keep the drama on the back burner." Macey reeled Kat and me back in, "Oliver's house is approximately 20 miles up the road from here, but the problem is his private driveway is long, like 3 miles long. And my guess is that it is under surveillance, how would we get that far in without getting caught?"

"Easy, the woods." Kat replied, "There are usually paths through the woods to large estates…" She broke off, an unreadable emotion crossed her face, "but we would have to find it." A voice broke across the room

"Find what ? Me? Because I'm right here." I turned to see a boy, a maybe a couple years younger than me with a small devilish grin spread across his face. This must be Hale. Kat ran to him, wrapped him in a bear hug, and kissed him. A cold pain of jealousy went through me; that should be me and Cammie.

"Hale! You scared me to death! Why are you late? Did you get in trouble with the Russian mob? Are Hamish and Angus okay?" Kat fired questions faster than a machine gun,

"There was bad weather, my flight had to go around. The twins are fine, wait. Why would I be in trouble with the Russian mob?" Hale replied, his gaze fixed on Kat. Then he realized that they weren't alone, "Macey, good to see you again. And you must be Zach."

"You must be Hale." I replied, I tried not to let my anger show but I couldn't really do that, so I just masked my emotions into what I hoped was an unreadable expression. Kat and Hale walked over to the group of couches.

"So what are we going to find?" Hale asked

" A way to get to Oliver Allen's mansion without being caught." I replied

"Through the woods? No way. But there's a lake around the side of his mansion, we can get through that way." Hale seemed to know this, he must've spent time here as a kid.

"Wouldn't the cameras see a boat? or people walking right onto their property?" I asked, Hale smirked as if what I said was amusing.

"Who said anything about getting into the manor above ground?"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5:

Number of hours it took to get everything in order: 7

Number of times Macey almost hit me with diving gear: 23

Number of moments I questioned if I could trust Hale and Kat: All of them

"Kat, if you acquired a painting from his house before, how did you not know about this entrance?" Macey questioned

"Oliver Allen was still in prison, when the boss is out there are fewer guards and fewer guards means less insane means of breaking into houses." Kat replied

"Insane means fewer cameras." I said, a pang of longing cut through me; the last time I said that it was to Cammie when we were breaking into Blackthorne together. I look down at my diving attire again, "Hale how deep is this lake?"

"Deeper than you'd expect. And much darker, makes seeing a lot harder than in a normal lake." Hale basically sung, he seemed way to happy to be breaking into a Russian mobster's house. "So what are our priorities? I mean who are we getting first and if we can't get both, who are we leaving behind?"

"Nobody. We are going to get Townsend _and_ Cammie, I'm not leaving without either one of them. They are the only family I've got besides Macey and the others." I said. Judging by their stunned faces they were expecting a less emotional response, and I don't blame them it was more emotion than I show to most people.

"Sooooo… if you are referring to Cammie as family, does that mean that there is going to be a proposal soon?" Macey inquired, she does not have a filter when it comes to other people's love lives.

"No, Macey stop right there before you end up in one of Bex's choke holds." I replied, but I can feel the blush blood in my cheeks. It's not like I haven't thought about proposing to Cammie, but our lives are too unpredictable, too messy, too dangerous to start a marriage and god forbid a family. I couldn't be a father, especially since I've had so many "great" father figures to look up to. I zip up my watertight bag, "Showtime."

The problem I had with the lake wasn't the temperature, which was freezing, or the visibility, which was close to 0; it was the fish, they would swim right up to you and brush against your leg. It was creepy.

We got through the underground cave and up into the air. The first thing I noticed was the cameras. "Crap. Hale I thought you said there wouldn't be cameras in this part of the estate."

"I didn't say that, I said that cameras wouldn't be a problem. I called a friend and he was able to remotely loop the video feed. Now let's keep moving" Hale replied with a slight tone to his voice that made me grate my teeth, he didn't sound trust worthy.

Pros and Cons of the events that came next:

· Pro: no creepy fish

· Con: I didn't know where Cammie was

· Con: there was a lazar grid protection system that we weren't aware of

· Pro: Macey's hacking skills had gotten a lot better, good enough that the grid wasn't a problem

We reached a corridor, it was quiet but I could faintly hear a lock jingling. "They aren't here Let's move on." Hale said without any hesitation

"Hold up." Macey said, she looked at me with a knowing glance, "You hear that too?" I nodded. I crept up ahead to the only door and put my ear against it, I could just faintly hear a clicking from some lock inside the room, probably a restraint, and a louder sound from the lock on the door.

"Chameleon? Cammie? Is that you?." It was a risk, talking like that, but my desire clouded my better judgment.

"Zachary?" a manly voice came from the inside, "Zachary Goode, goddamnit can you unlock this fricking door for your own damn father?"I quickly picked the lock and opened the door for Townsend. He stepped out of the room ; I hugged my father quickly and then moved further into the room looking around for any sign of Cammie.

"Townsend where's Cammie?" I asked, probably a little harsher than I intended but I didn't have the luxury of time for good manners.

"They took her upstairs, interrogation. It's nowhere near as terrible as the Circle's methods of interrogation but its painful enough." Townsend said gloomily

"What do they want to know? Why are they interrogating her? I will break my foot up their ass and destroy those god damn sons of b-"

"Woah there feisty pants! why don't we find Cammie before we hulk out okay?" Macey reeled me back in.

"They want information on agents." Townsend replied

"Which agents?"I was starting to get annoyed, every second we spent talking the more pain Cammie would have to endure.

"You." Townsend said glumly

"Why Zach?" Macey asked

"They believe you will help them." Townsend replied

"Why on earth would I help the men who tortured my father and my girlfriend?"I asked , but the door further down in the hall way opened revealing Grant and Jonas.

"Because we are old friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in so long life has been absolutely insane. I promise to update more often. Please review and let me know what you think about the story. I'm open to suggestion and any comments you have. Thanks! Keep reading! -CZ

Day 13:

It has been 8 days 2 hours and 49 minutes since we were captured by Grant and Jonas. I can still see what happened like it was yesterday (I guess with a spy memory that's what's supposed to happen, but still.)

Grant and Jonas walked in with guns trained on me, Kat and Hale shrunk to the back of our group I guess that they aren't used to things like this happening when they go heisting (yeah I did some background research on them. Not a lot. I only had Liz hack every government database including Gallagher's).

"Where's Cammie?" I demanded; trying and failing to contain my temper.

"Around," Grant said with an arrogant smirk, "Did you actually think you would be able to sneak in here and not get caught? Oh Zach, you let Cammie get to you. Your puppy love makes you weak, vulnerable. "He was baiting me; waiting for me to lash out, to act without thinking. I would not let him get to me. I scanned the room to look for an escape route; there was only an air vent to my left and the doors behind us that lead to the lake. I made a mistake and let my eyes wander to the vent.

"Don't get any ideas about escaping," Jonas warned, "Guards, why don't you show these prisoners to their cells." Before I could react there were 17 men on us, too many to fight off. We were then lead to our cells. I have to admit it was smart of them to keep us in separate cells, that way we couldn't come up with a plan to escape all together.

Day 14:

Number of hours between each meal: 4.5

Number of times I tried to unscrew the vent: 6

Number of times I pushed each brick to find a loose one: 3

Number of times they tortured me: 0

Number of times they tortured Cammie: Too many

Finally, today I was brought out of my cell. The stupid sons of bitches didn't even blindfold me. (I guess that's what they get for leaving training too early). I memorized the hallways, the turns, the steps, the doors, and constantly scanned for any sign of Cammie and the others.

They brought me into a big ballroom with blackout curtains pulled over the large windows that reached up to the top of the vaulted ceiling. In the middle of the dance floor, passed out, was Cammie. Tied up to a chair with rope, zip ties, metal chains, and handcuffs. Seeing her was a punch to the gut and a big relief at the same time. Her face was bloodied and bruised; and from the looks of it her nose was broken. I couldn't bear to see her in this pain but being able to see her gave me hope that maybe I would be able to free her and the others.

"Come in Zach. Take a seat next to your little girlfriend." Grant grinned at my reaction to Cammie's condition. They forced me into the chair placed across from Cammie. I surveyed the room, there was one table with knives and other assorted weapons on it. I had one guess what they were going to do with those and it wasn't good.

There were 2 armed guards at each door in the room, the only light was coming from a dim crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. They cuffed me to the chair as Jonas picked up a rather large knife from the table.

"Long time no see brother" Jonas lifted the knife to his eye level and inspected the blade, "Sorry we lost touch but see while you were caught up saving Cammie and the Gallagher bitches we were invested in some much more lucrative endeavors. "

"Lucrative meaning torturing and murdering special agents for money? That's not an endeavor that's called being a paid mercenary." I spat back at him

"Oh Zach, I thought you knew that's what going to Blackthorn meant? Oh well, you were always the soft one of the class, everyone knew it too." His insults were meant to make me mad, he wanted to unhinge me. I couldn't let him control me. I had to control my anger, for Cammie's sake.

"What do you want? Why did you have to spend all this energy capturing me to get information? You could have talked to me; I would have trusted you. "

"Too many prying eyes Zachary. We couldn't let the CIA or M16 catch a glimpse of what we are planning. " Grant added

"What do you want?" I asked, sick of their games.

"We want to know the location of the United Nations secret files. And you are going to tell us where that is." Grant walked right up to me, staring down I stared right back at eyes him.

"And why on earth would I do that?" I nearly yelled

"Because we found your weakness Zach. And you would do anything to protect her." Grant's sickening grin widened as Jonas took the knife and slashed a huge gash across Cammie's abdomen. She bolted upright and screamed in the worst agony. She scanned the room, breathing heavily and locked eyes with me. I could see it; something had broken inside her. Far worse than when the Circle took her memories. All the hope had disappeared from her soul. She was afraid, in pain, desperate, and until now, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the past few but I want to get your feedback on Cammie's point of view. Keep commenting and let me know what you think! XO -CZ_

Day 14 (Cammie):

Yes, I am aware that this isn't my report to write but when Zach broke out of his restrains and attacked Grant he was kind of knocked out. My memory of the following events is extremely important to this operation.

I'll start when I woke up. There was a searing pain in my stomach as I jolted awake. I was keenly aware of the table of knives to my left and Zach sitting across from me. We locked eyes; never have I been so happy and so terrified to see someone at the same time. If Zach was here that meant he came after me and got caught, which is worse than if he didn't come after me at all.

I could feel the blood seeping from the wound in my shirt. Grant had wanted me to give up information on the United Nations' secret files. I will not disclose whether I was in possession of that information at the time but I knew for a fact that Zach did. They wanted to use me as a means of breaking Zach. They figured that if he saw me in enough pain, if they tortured me enough, that he would give up the information.

"Tell me where the files are located, Zachary, before I ruin your girlfriends precious little face." Grant turned to look at me, he examined my nose which he had broken in the fight to capture me two weeks ago, "Well, ruin it more."

"I swear if you hurt her again, it will be the end of you" Zach threatened. He needed to keep quiet, the angrier he became the more they would torture me.

"What are you going to do big boy?" Grant taunted, he got right up in Zach's face as he whispered, "Kill me?" Zach spoke in a very quiet voice as he said,

"I will kill you, you goddamn son of a bitch."

"Is that a threat?" Grant fired back.

"No. It's a promise" Zach then, free of his restraints proceeded to punch Grant straight in the gut and pull the knife out of his hands. He slammed Grant's head against the side of the knife table and I watched him crumble to the ground.

Swiftly, the armed guards surrounded Zach and with every gun trained on his chest they forced him onto his knees. "You could have cooperated Zachary, and maybe Cammie would have lived" Jonas lamented as he took the butt of his rifle and slammed it into Zach's temple. The guards carried Zach out of the room as Jonas turned to me.

Looking at Grant's limp body he said "Grant was always one for provoking the informant. Me, I prefer blackmail and ultimatums. So I am going to hurt you Cammie, like you have never been tortured before. Then I will show you to Zach once again and we shall see if he's more cooperative this time."

He picked up a sickeningly large knife with a curved tip and slowly walked over to my chair. He held the knife to my cheek, drawing blood as he pushed the tip into my cheekbone. "I will enjoy this Cammie. You and I are going to have so much fun today." Jonas stated as he examined the blood on the blade. He held the knife up to my eye when suddenly the blackout curtains were pulled back, revealing blinding sunlight as shots rang out. All of the guards crumbled as a sweet and familiar British accent broke out across the room

"Step the hell away from her you bloody bastard."


End file.
